Lucy's Sick
by SoulfullyInclined
Summary: I don't own anyone. *Please Review.*
1. Chapter 1

"Lucy, breakfast!" my mom called up to me that Monday morning.

I woke up.

It was 7 a.m. We had 2 hours untill school started. 'We' being my older brother Simon, my younger sister Ruthie and the twins Sam and David. Simon had had so much trouble his first year in college we decided it was better for him to go to college at home, instead of away. Our older siblings Matt and Mary were away at college. I was in high school, Ruthie in middle school and the twins in elementary.

Earlier that morning someone had drawn the gauzy white curtains of my windows open, letting in the sunlight, probably Mom.

"Lucy," Dad called.

I didn't feel good. I felt slightly nauseous.

"Ruthie already at gymnastics?" I heard Mom ask Dad.

"Yeah Ginger took her. and Claire," he said.

Claire was Ruthie's friend, Ginger, her mom.

"Lucy, we want food cmon let's go," the twins said, coming into my room.

"I'll be right there," I told them.

They left.

I got up carefully and slowly from my bed and set my feet on the carpet. I tried to sit up but couldn't.

"Oh god," I said, closing my eyes and breathing.

"Lucy cmon let's go get down here," Dad was annoyed.

I opened my eyes; "I'll be right there."

"Hey knock knock what's takin so long?" Simon asked, approaching my doorway.

I looked up at him; "hi um."

"What?"

"I'm not feelin too well."

"Yeah join the club. Ya still gotta come down."

"Hungover?"

"Yep. Again."

"So you comin, or?" he asked.

"Yeah um hold on."

"Do you want help?"

"Ok."

He came to my bed and helped me stand. We walked to the stairs down them and into the kitchen where our family was waiting.

"Lucy finally what took you so long?" Mom asked, looking at me.

"She's not feeling well," Simon said, going to the cabinets.

"We have orange juice."

"No I couldn't. No."

"Ok."


	2. Chapter 2

"How 'bout some fruit?" Mom asked.

"No," I said.

"Waffles?" Dad supplied.

"No, not hungry."

"Well you have to eat something."

"She already told you she's not hungry," Simon said.

"And what will you be having for breakfast?" Mom asked him.

"I'll pick up something on the way. I'll also drive Lucy to school."

"Ok cause I have to take the twins to work."


	3. Chapter 3

With my not eating breakfast this meant I'd get to school early. Which was good since I wasn't up for seeing a lot of people all at once.

Simon and I left and got into his car. He began driving.

"So what exactly is wrong?" he asked.

"I'm just. Idinno really dizzy. And tired," I replied.

"Oh. How'd you sleep?"

"Like usual."

"Oh. Did you take anything last night?"

He meant did I OD. I was shocked he'd asked but understood why. I knew he wouldn't tell anyone either way.

"Um. No."

"Oh."

As I reached up to pull the visor down my sleeve slid down. This revealed a few small blue bruises. They didn't hurt. Simon noticed.

"What happened? Are Mom or Dad hurting you? Or any of the other siblings? Anyone at school?"

"I don't know. I've had these for awhile. No no no and no."

"Oh."

"Yeah. It's weird."

He drove me to school and then left. I got out and went inside and to the bathroom where I rested for a bit. I also switched tampons. I was on my period but had been bleeding more than I usually would even for a heavy period. Which reminded me I wanted to see the school nurse.

So I left the bathroom and went to her office. She was surprised to see me esp. this early. When she heard the knock on her door she stood and opened it. She was a pretty woman by the name of Maureen O'Leary, family from Ireland. She was really nice too.

"Lucy," she said opening the door: "I didn't expect to see you esp. not this early. And you don't have an appt."

"Yeah um. I wanted to let you know about something."

"Ok what can I do for you love? Come in."

She stepped aside holding the door open for me. I came in. She closed the door.

"Um well I've been having these really heavy periods the last. 4 times. I'm not pregnant."

"Ok. What else?"

"I've been really dizzy too and tired even though I've been eating regularly."

"Well it's cold season so you could possibly be coming down w/ something. "

"Right but that doesn't explain the bleeding."

"You're right it doesn't. Step on the scale. Well you _get_ your period which means you're healthy."

"Right."

"Ok."

And I did and she weighed me. Turned out I'd lost 3 lbs.

"That's not a big thing. Er a big amount for someone your age. I'll weigh you again at the end of the week and if you've lost 2 more and you're still feeling this way then we'll talk more."

"Ok."


	4. Chapter 4

When I was done at mrs. O'learys I walked down the empty hall and made it halfway when I slid down the cold metal lockers onto the uncomfortable tile floor. I was still very tired. The hall was quiet. It was nice to be somewhere quiet. I started feeling warm. The first person I saw was my boyfriend nick. He sat down next to me and hugged me.

"wow," he said: "you're warm. And hi."

"hi. No your hands just freezing."

We started making out when he pulled apart from me. I looked at him.

"what's wrong?" I asked at the same time he said "omygod."

Which was when I felt it. My mouth was bleeding.

"you're bleeding," he said blatantly.

"yeah I know."

My eyes were wide. I was scared and embarrassed.

"its ok there's no one else here right now," he told me unzipping my purse.

I took out some tissues and put them over my closed lips.

"have you seen the nurse?" he asked.

Even though this had only just started happening.

I nodded.

"cmon lets go see her again. I'll stay w/ you," he said helping me up.

I nodded again. Once we stood he got in front of me and led me to mrs. O'leary's.

"oh hel - oh I see what the problem is. Go to the sink," she told me.

I did and they followed me over. I removed the tissues. A cup of water was placed in my hand.

"rinse," nick said obviously having dealt w/ this before.

I did and kept doing it.

"and keep doing it."

I nodded and continued.

"did this just start happening?" the nurse asked him.

I felt him nod: "yeah and she's warm too."

"she came to me earlier right when she got here. Said she'd been having heavier periods than usual. The last. 4 times."

"yeah and I think she's fairly dizzy."

I nodded.

"she's lost 3 lbs," the nurse informed him.

"yeah."

"are you going to stay w/ her?"

"yeah."

"ok I'll notify the teachers, your parents and Simon. Make sure she keeps doing that and she drinks soda. Which normally I wouldn't advise except w/ all the blood she's evidently losing she'll need sugar to replace her blood sugar."

"ok. Anything else?"

"if she gets queasy I have cranberry juice. And just make sure she's comfortable."

"I'm good at that."

"I know you are."

The nurse went off to make some phone calls. After I finally stopped bleeding after 20 mins nick led me to a bed where I lied down.

"lie on your side so you don't asphyxiate," he told me.

I nodded afraid I'd start bleeding again.


End file.
